


Paritvene navade vyl

by Nagini (Vinilka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilka/pseuds/Nagini





	Paritvene navade vyl

Vse se je začelo nekega sončnega majskega jutra, ko je v Veliko dvorano vstopil Draco Malfoy in je Harry preko gryfondomske mize v širokem loku izpljunil svoj jutranji kakav.

Ron ne bi ne enemu ne drugemu dogodku posvetil prevelike pozornosti, če ne bi kaj kmalu ugotovil, da sta v neposredni povezavi. Sicer se je takrat za Malfoyem obrnilo kar nekaj glav, a samo Harryjev pogled je zaskrbljujoče dolgo obvisel na njegovih zibajočih se bokih. Ronu ni bilo čisto jasno, zakaj se je Malfoy odločil prekiniti tradicijo odklanjanja vsega, kar je bunkeljsko, in priparadirati k zajtrku v ozki zeleni majčki brez rokavov in usnjenih hlačah z opolzko nizkim pasom. Med svojim sprehodom vzdolž gryfondomske mize, je Malfoy nekoliko upočasnil korak in si z vpadljivo kretnjo odstranil pramen las, ki mu je (najbrž namenoma) zastiral desno oko. Nakar se je izzivalno ozrl proti Gryfondomovcem, pri čemer je bilo nenavadno predvsem to, da je na njegovem obrazu namesto običajno zaničljivega izraza za trenutek zaigral skorajda zapeljiv nasmešek. Ronu se je zazdelo, da si je ob tem celo obliznil ustnice, a to je bila najbrž le stvar interpretacije. Kakorkoli že, Ron se ni imel namena posvečati Malfoyevim muham. Brezskrbno si je nalil novo skodelico kakava in nadaljeval s svojim pritoževanjem nad preobilico domačih nalog.

‘Pojma nimam, kako naj napišem šest strani o Goblinskih uporih,’ je čez kakšnih 10 minut zaključil Ron in se obrnil k Harryju, ki je še vedno strmel nekam proti spolzgadovskemu omizju.

‘Harry!’ je nenadoma kriknila Hermiona, ‘bučni sok zlivaš na svoj toast!’

Harry je zmedeno položil vrč nazaj na mizo. ‘Erm … Oprosti …’ je zamrmral, potem pa ugriznil v prepojen toast in svoj pogled spet prilepil na Draca Malfoya.

‘Nekaj je narobe,’ je oznanila Hermiona. 

Ron jo je pisano pogledal. ‘Ne me basat!'

Hermiona je jezno priprla oči in že je hotela nekaj zabrusiti, ko je k mizi z odločnimi koraki pristopila Ginny. Ron si je globoko oddahnil.

‘Si lahko še bolj očiten, Harry?!’ je besno siknila in se postavila točno v center Harryjevega vidnega polja. Harry se je začel nagibati v desno in ko je bil že skoraj v vodoravnem položaju je Ginny živčno zavpila: ‘Takoj nehaj!’

Ron je bil prepričan, da karkoli je bilo že s Harryjem narobe, lahko mirno zaupa Ginny, da bo stvar uredila. 

‘No, kar povej mu Ginny!’ je vzpodbudno rekel Ron.

‘Draco je MOJ!’ je siknila Ginny.

Ron je nemočno kriknil in zgrabil Hermionino roko.

Harry je sunkovito vstal. ‘Da si ne bi slučajno česa domišljala, Ginny!’ je ledeno zabrusil. ‘Kremplje stran, harpija!’

V Veliki dvorani je zavladala popolna tišina, ki jo je že naslednji trenutek prekinil predirljiv krik izza pihpuffovskega omizja. Ernie MacMillan je na vsesplošno grozo stal na mizi in z nožem za maslo mahal proti Ginny in Harryju. ‘MOJ JE!!! STA RAZUMELA?! SAMO MOJ!!!’ 

V naslednjem trenutku je v dvorano vstopila McHudurra in odločno plosknila z rokami. ‘Gospodična Weasley, gospod Potter in gospod MacMillan, v ambulanto prosim! Predstavniki študentov v mojo pisarno! Gospod Malfoy,’ je rekla in se obrnila proti Malfoyu, ki je ves prizor spremljal s povsem brezizraznim pogledom, kot da se ga niti slučajno ne tiče, ‘profesor Raws vas pričakuje v kletnih prostorih.’

Malfoy je precej nonšalantno odkorakal mimo Ginny, Harryja in Ernieja, ki so z odprtimi usti strmeli za njim. 

Ron je začutil rahlo slabost v želodcu, potem pa poklapano stopil za Hermiono proti McHudurrini pisarni.

 

¨¨¨

‘Torej …’ je začela ravnateljica in s kazalcem potrkala po kupu knjig na svoji mizi. ‘Bojim se, da imamo problem. Najbrž ste opazili manjše … spremembe … na Malfoyu, ki imajo ... nenavaden ... vpliv na nekatere sošolce.’

‘Je kaj resnega?’ je zaskrbljeno vprašala Hermiona. ‘Imperatorjeva kletev?’

‘Ljubezenski napoj?’ se je oglasila Susan Bones.

Ravnateljica je odkimala.

‘Urok popolne preobrazbe?’

‘ _Felix Felicis_?’

McHudurra je dvignila roko, podobno kot pri pouku, kadar je želela popolno tišino, in globoko zavzdihnila: ‘Draco Malfoy je vyla.’

‘VYLA?!’ Ronu se je zaletel rogljiček, ki si ga je prinesel od zajtrka, tako da ga je morala Hermiona nekajkrat lopniti po hrbtu, da je prišel do sape.

Draco Malfoy ni mogel biti vyla! Fleur Delacour je bila vyla! Spremljevalke bolgarskega quidditch teama so bile vyle! Ne pa prekleti Malfoy!

‘Gospod Weasley, prosim vas za malo posluha,’ je odločno rekla ravnateljica, ‘to vam razlagam zato, da boste vedeli, kako ravnati z njimi …

‘S kom? Z vylami?!’ je planil Ron. Zakaj bi se moral on ukvarjati z vylami v obliki Draca Malfoya?

‘Z vašimi sošolci, gospod Weasley!’ je nepotrpežljivo vzkliknila McHudurra, 'se pravi, s tistimi sošolci, ki jih je prizadel vpliv ...

'Prizadel?! Kako to mislite, da jih je prizadel?' je zastokal Ron.

'Zdaj je pa dovolj, gospod Weasley! Prav od vas pričakujem še posebno pozornost, ker ste brat prizadete študentke in najboljši prijatelj prizadetega študenta.' 

Od tega trenutka naprej Ronald Weasley ni več zmotil McHudurrinega govora. Pravzaprav še nadaljnjih nekaj ur ni bil sposoben spregovoriti niti besede.

Profesorica McHudurra se je obrnila k ostalim predstavnikom in pred njihove nejeverne oči dvignila eno izmed knjig z mize.

Naslov ‘Paritvene navade vyl’ je bil jasen znak da se pripravlja nekaj grozljivega.

‘Za vsakega od vas imam eno,’ je rekla ravnateljica. ‘Prosim, da si vse temeljito preberete! Res ne bi rada, da bi zavladal tak kaos kot pred 30 leti pri Luciusu …’ je še dodala nekoliko tišje.

Ron se je s skrajno obupanim izrazom na obrazu zazrl v knjigo v svojih rokah, ki so kar drhtele pod bremenom.

Hermiona je medtem že prebrala uvod. ‘Nehaj se smiliti sam sebi, Ronald Weasley! V knjižnico!’ je strogo ukazala. ‘In ne boš se mi premaknil od tam, dokler ne prebereš vsega. Če je vse, kar sem do sedaj prebrala o vylah, res, potem se kaj lahko zgodi, da bosta Ginny ali Harry postala Malfoyeva doživljenska partnerja.’

Ronov prebledeli obraz je zdaj pozelenel. Ko se je čez dobre tri ure vrnil iz knjižnice mu je postalo jasno, da se bo prava grozljivka šele začela.

¨¨¨

_**“Mesec dni pred osemnajstim rojstnim dnem začne vyla iskati primernega partnerja. To počne nezavedno, z oddajanjem zelo močnih feromonov. Vylinskim feromonom ponavadi podležejo trije osebki. V kolikor so to človeška bitja, bodo kandidati za vylinega partnerja naslednji mesec dni prepričani, da so v vylo zaljubljeni, in bodo poskušali storiti vse, kar je v njihovi moči, da bi jo osvojili. Ne poskušajte jih ustaviti, če vam je življenje drago!”** _

 

Ob sredah je bilo zadnjo uro na urniku vedeževanje s Pihpuffovci. Ron je ves nesrečen obsedel za kavno mizico, ujet med Ernieja in Harryja, ki sta se obdelovala z morilskimi pogledi. 

Trelawneyeva je stopila k njihovi mizi, dvignila roke visoko v zrak in zanosno kriknila: ‘Zapišite si to! To si _morate_ zapisati!!!’

Ron je naveličano razvil pergament. Pojma ni imel, o čem so sploh govorili in kakšna neumnost naj bi bila spet življenskega pomena. Poškilil je na Erniejev pergament in si že v naslednjem hipu zaželel, da tega ne bi storil. Pod naslovom ‘Prerokovanje iz čajnih listov’ je kraljevala velika črka D, ki jo je obkrožala množica majhnih, zeleno-srebrnih srčkov. Rona je obšla rahla slabost, globoko je zavzdihnil in se obrnil k Harryju, ki je nekaj vneto prešteval in prečrtoval, potem pa ob pogledu na številke pod imeni Harry Potter in Draco Malfoy nenadoma blaženo vzkliknil: ‘Saj sem vedel! Numerološko se popolnoma ujemava!’ 

Trelawneyeva je navdušeno zaploskala in dodelila Gryfondomu 10 točk za prizadevnost, Ron pa je stresel preklete čajne liste na mizo in skušal iz njih razbrati prihodnost, čeprav mu je bilo že tako ali tako jasno, da je Draco Malfoy njegovo življenje spremenil v grozljivo godljo, še najbolj podobno obupno zapleteni romantični drami, ki so si jo nekoč Weasleyevi otroci v očetovem 'spremstvu' ogledali v bunkeljskem kinu, brez vednosti gospe Weasley, ki se je medtem za nekaj ur zamotila na razprodaji pri madam Korsett.

 

¨¨¨¨

‘Pojdi z njo!’ je ukazala Hermiona in potisnila Rona proti nasršeni Ginny. ‘Jaz moram še v knjižnico! Seamus in Dean pazita na Harryja, ti samo glej, da ne bo Ginny skakala okrog spolzgadovske mize! Pa tudi preblizu Harryja je ne spusti; ali pa jima prej poberi palice!’

Ron je nekaj zagodrnjal v odgovor in potegnil Ginny za rokav plašča. Sploh se ni mogel spomniti, kdaj je nazadnje normalno sedel k večerji in užival v hrani. Ves čas je bilo treba paziti na Ginny in Harryja, ki sta se preko mize obkladala z žaljivkami ali pa zasanjano strmela proti spolzgadovski mizi. Največkrat pa kar oboje skupaj.

Ko sta prispela v Veliko dvorano, se je Ginny iztrgala Ronu in stekla proti Pihpuffovcem. Prekleto! Ron je zavpil: ‘Krijte Ernieja!’ in stekel za njo. A Ginny se je ustavila pri Justinu Finch-Fletchleyu in pred njega na mizo vrgla kup popisanih pergamentov.

‘Ti se spoznaš na poezijo, ali ne?’ je vprašala Ginny in Justin je brez besed vzel v roko prvi list.

Justin, ki je bil v drugem letniku obseden fan Slatana Sharmerja, je zadnji dve leti zaslužil kar precej s pisanjem ljubezenskih pesmi mnogim, za lepoto besede popolnoma nenadarjenim romantikom na Bradavičarki.

‘ _Moja mala vyla, tvoji lasje so kakor svila_?!’ je zgroženo prebral Justin in že naslednji trenutek teatralno zagnal kup pergamentov v zrak. ‘Ljubica, tole je za en drek!’

Ginny je zavzdihnila. ‘Koliko računaš?’

‘Navadna štirivrstična kitica, ab ab rima – tri gulde,’ je podjetno izjavil Justin, kakor da prodaja zelenjavo na tržnici. ‘Če pa hočeš kvaliteto – italijanski sonet, napisan v brezhibnem jambskem enajstercu – deset guldov.’

‘Velja!’

‘GINNY!’ je zgroženo zavpil Ron. Težko je bilo dojeti da bi za navadno pesem kdorkoli plačal deset guldnov, da pa njegova lastna sestra plačuje za sonete posvečene Dracu Malfoyu, to pa je enostavno neprebavljivo! A Ginny se je odločila Rona popolnoma ignorirati in je zadovoljno sedla zraven Justina, ki je na plan že privlekel svoje peklensko orodje.

‘Torej …’ je rekel Justin, prijel za pero in ga z mojstrskim zamahom pomočil v črnilnik, ‘na kaj naj se osredotočim? Nekaj iztočnic potrebujem.’ Pri tem je bolj kot na pesnika spominjal na kakšnega goblinskega bankirja pri Gringottu.

‘Ne vem,’ je zavzdihnila Ginny. ‘Na njem je vse popolno … Oči … Lasje… Pa tako srčkan nosek ima.’

Justin je prikimal in ponovno pomočil pero v črnilo: ‘Pa ne smemo pozabiti na njegovo seksi ritko!’

‘Mislim, da sta izpustila velik gobec, hinavščino, zlobo in dejstvo, da SOVRAŽI NAŠO CELOTNO FAMILIJO!’ je besno zavpil Ron.

‘A se mogoče pogovarjate o Dracu?’ se je navdušeno oglasil Ernie izza druge strani omizja. 

Ron je glasno zaklel in se odločno napotil proti gryfondomski mizi, kjer ga je čakalo Harryjevo zasliševanje o tem, kaj so govorili o Malfoyu, kaj je o Malfoyu rekel Ernie in zakaj se Ginny o Malfoyu pogovarja z Justinom … 

Ron je bil na koncu z živci. 

¨¨¨¨  
_**“Med mesecem izbire partnerja vyla ne kaže nikakršnih znamenj zainteresiranosti za svoje snubce. Vyle pogosto popolnoma nehajo komunicirati z okolico. S tem želijo poudariti svojo skrivnostnost.”**_

 

‘Šah mat!’ je veselo vzkliknil Ron in se prek šahovnice zazrl v popolnoma odsotnega Harryja, ki je nesrečno pogledoval proti oknu.

‘Lahko greva malo ven?’ je vprašal Harry. ‘Znorel bom tu notri.’

Par minut pozneje sta se Ron in Harry sprehajala okoli jezera. Ron je razlagal podrobnosti z zadnje tekme med Tornadi in Kanoni, na kateri je bil prejšnji vikend s Fredom in Georgeom. Kanoni so bili fenomenalni, s Tornadi so pometli kot za šalo, še posebej spektakularen je bil njihov novi branilec, Sheridan Irwing, blazno nadarjen 20-letnik iz Glasgowa. Ron je bil ravno sredi podrobnega opisa Irwingovih navdušujočih akcij, ko je Harry globoko zavzdihnil in se z obupanim pogledom zastrmel preko jezera. 

‘Ernie mu je kupil najnovejši model Ognjene strele,’ je jezno rekel in zagnal kamen nad vodno gladino. ‘Z vgraviranim posvetilom!’

Ron si je z roko nervozno segel v lase. Ne spet Malfoy! 

‘Ginny …’ je z besnim glasom nadaljeval Harry, ‘mu je podarila celo prekleto pesniško zbirko! Sonete, Ron!’

Harryjev glas je bil nekje blizu joka in Rona je zajela panika. Mar se mu bo Harry vsak čas zjokal na rami zato, ker ne ve, kako naj se loti osvajanja Draca Malfoya?!

‘Samo jaz se v njegovi bližini obnašam kot en idiot!’

‘Saj … saj se ne,’ ga je hotel potolažiti Ron, a nekako ni mogel najti pravih besed. Roko na srce, Harry se je v Malfoyevi bližini resnično obnašal precej neumno; dvakrat se je spotaknil na lastnem plašču in – na splošno zadovoljstvo mimoidočih Spolzgadovcev – telebnil po hodniku. Trikrat se je polil s pijačo, dvakrat pa se je – v Merjascoveeni – zaletel v ulično svetilko. 

‘Ampak, Harry …’ je previdno začel Ron. ‘Saj se menda zavedaš, da nisi _res_ zaljubljen, a ne? Da je to samo neka čudna vylinska kemija, ki bo nate nehala učinkovati takoj, ko bo Malfoy dopolnil 18 let …’

‘Eden od nas bo ostal z njim!’ je vztrajal Harry. 

‘Ja,’ je zavzdihnil Ron. ‘Če prav razumem to stvar, bo eden od vas z njim najbrž živel srečno do konca svojih dni,’ je čemerno pristavil. Hotel je še dodati: _In če je kaj pravice na tem svetu, bo to Ernie MacMillan_ , a Harryjeve oči so se v tistem trenutku napolnile s takšnim upanjem in hrepenenjem, da je Ron to pripombo raje zadržal zase.

Med potjo nazaj sta na klopcah pred Bradavičarko naletela na zelo neprijeten prizor. Malfoy je napol ležal v naročju Ernieja MacMillana, ki mu je nudil zelo intenzivno masažo ramen in vratnih vretenc. Ob Malfoyevi desni je s pilico v roki klečala Ginny; okoli nje pa je bilo polno pripomočkov za manikuro. Če Ginny in Ernie ne bi imela tako grozljivo fanatičnih izrazov na obrazu, bi lahko služili kot primer popolnega sožitja med domovi.

Malfoy je bil tak kot že ves čas zadnja dva tedna – videti je bil, kot da je popolnoma brezbrižen do sveta okoli sebe, medtem pa istočasno neutrudno flirta z nekom, ki ga nihče ne vidi. Človek bi mislil, da istočasno biva v dveh dimenzijah … Od tistega usodnega majskega jutra dalje ni spregovoril niti besede, kar je bil edini pozitivni aspekt celotnega dogajanja.

Ron je že hotel potegniti Ginny s tal in ji zabičati, naj se že vendar zbere, ko je mimo njega planil Harry, ki je bil v obraz ravno tako zelene barve kot Raws ob resnično slabem dnevu. Z avadakedavrskim pogledom je prebodel Ginny in Ernieja, potem pa siknil nekaj v luskustu in izginil s prizorišča.

Malfoy se je sunkovito obrnil in s priprtimi očmi in našobljenimi ustnicami strmel za Harryjem, ki je že izginil v Bradavičarko. 

To je bilo zelo, zelo sumljivo.

¨¨¨¨

Zadnjo nedeljo v maju je bila na sporedu odločilna quidditch tekma med Gryfondomom in Drznvraanom. V primeru drznvraanske zmage bi Spolzgad osvojil pokal, Gryfondom pa bi padel na tretje mesto, kar bi bil nezaslišan škandal.

‘Ta tekma bo katastrofa!’ je izjavila Katie Bell med poliranjem svoje metle. ‘Saj sploh nista prisebna.’ Pri tem je pomignila proti Ginny in Harryju, ki sta se pravkar zagnala v Colina Creeveya, ki jima je prinesel dnevno dozo Malfoyevih fotografij. 

Colin se je odločil dokumentirati celoten proces, med katerim si bo Draco Malfoy izbral primernega partnerja. Svoje fotografije je nameraval za masten honorar prodati založbi, ki je izdala Paritvene navade vyl. Naslednjo izdajo so namreč želeli opremiti z avtentičnimi posnetki posledic vpliva vylinskih feromonov na človeške osebke. V zameno za Malfoyeve slike sta Ginny in Harry privolila v objavo svojih fotografij. Ron je bil naravnost zgrožen, Hermiona pa se je s tem celo strinjala z besedami: _Ron, saj gre vendar za prispevek k znanosti!_

Znanost gor ali dol, Ron ni mogel razumeti, kako se lahko Harry prostovoljno odloči za objavo fotografij, na katerih s pogledom sestradanega zombija nepremično strmi v kdove kateri del Malfoya.

Colin se je na žalost spoznal na posel. Nekatere fotografije je obdelal z najrazličnejšimi uroki in Ginny ter Harry sta pravkar brez besed buljila v fotografijo, kjer se Malfoy v počasnem posnetku obrača proti fotoaparatu in si pri tem popravlja svoje bedaste lase.

Kar se tekme tiče, res ni kazalo najbolje, ampak Ron se je zavestno odločil, da bo ohranil mirno kri. ‘Morda pa ne bo tako hudo,’ je pomirjujoče rekel Katie Bell. 'Na stadionu, v množici občinstva bo Malfoy le neznatna pika. Ne more povzročiti prav velike škode.'

Katie je odložila metlo in po svoji standardni navadi, kot pred vsako tekmo, pljunila v Ochrowtin nasad pelargonij. 'Verjemi mi, letošnji pokal je šel v kurac!' Potem je še enkrat jezno pljunila in se med nerazločnimi kletvicami zavihtela na metlo.

Da vylinskih feromonov ne gre podcenjevati, je postalo kristalno jasno, še preden se je tekma dobro začela.

Takoj ko so vzleteli, sta se Ginny in Harry začela obnašati kot dva hormonsko neuravnovešena psihopata. K temu sta pripomogli predvsem dve dejstvi: Prekleti Drznvraanovci so najboljši sedež na tribuni odstopili Malfoyu, tako da je bil vsem igralcem jasno na očeh. Sedež poleg njega pa so rezervirali izrecno za Ernieja MacMillana. 

Slabše skoraj ne bi moglo biti. 

Pa je bilo … 

Prvi lokl, ki ga je Ginny dobila, je, namesto proti drznvraanovskemu obroču, poslala proti njihovi tribuni, natančneje naravnost v Ernieja. Pihupuffovec se je lahko zahvalil samo neverjetnim refleksom drznvraanovskega branilca, da mu svojega osvajanja Malfoya ni bilo treba nadaljevati iz Svetega Munga. 

Potem se je na igrišču prikazal zviz in, hvala Merlinu, Harry ga je prvi opazil in se na srečo tudi pognal za njim, čeprav ne tako hitro kot običajno; še med zasledovanjem zlatega zviza je pogledoval proti tribuni. Ron je bil prepričan, da se bo tekma vsemu navkljub srečno končala, ko je na tribunah stekla bliskovita drznvraanovska akcija.

Terry Boot, ki je sedel poleg Malfoya, je potegnil palico in vzkliknil ‘Accio češnjev sok!’ Iz zgornjih vrst drznvraanovske tribune je proti njemu nemudoma poletel velik kozarec.Boot je polovico pijače ‘po nesreči’ zlil po Malfoyu ter z narejenim obžalovanjem v glasu izjavil: ‘Oh, oprosti! Pa ravno češnjev sok, ki se tako težko odstrani … Slišal sem, da pomaga, če oblačilo TAKOJ slečeš.’

Ron je zgroženo opazoval dogajanje. Kaj se pa grejo?!

Malfoy je pogledal Boota, ki je nervozno zavpil: ‘Jaz ti jo bom očistil! Samo sleči se že enkrat!’

Nato je Malfoy vstal, s sebe potegnil majico in jo milostno izročil Bootu.

Ernie MacMillan se je onesvestil.

Harry – ki je bil samo nekaj centimetrov stran od prekletega zviza – se je v trenutku ustavil.

‘ _Wingardium leviosa_!’ je zmagoslavno vzkliknil Boot in majica je poletela nad igrišče. 

Mimo Rona je švignilo nekaj rdečega, najbrž Ginny, a bilo je prehitro, da bi natančno videl. Harry se je v hipu obrnil stran od zviza in pikiral v isto smer, kot je letela Ginny. 

Proti prekleti Malfoyevi majici.

Približno v tistem trenutku, ko je nad igriščem triumfiral drznvraanski iskalec z zvizem v roki, sta Harry in Ginny z oglušujočim pokom trčila najprej en v drugega, potem pa še v drznvraanovsko tribuno.

Ron je srčno upal, da sta med padcem kaj zlomila Terryju Bootu. Po možnosti tilnik …

¨¨¨¨

Incident na tekmi ni imel nobenih resnih posledic, vsi vpleteni – na žalost s Terryjem Bootom vred – so jo odnesli brez večjih poškodb.

Poleg težav, ki jih je Ron imel z vylinskimi feromoni, se je za povrh vsega s svetlobno naglico približevala matura. Prvi teden v juniju je bil zadnji teden pouka za sedme letnike; grozo prihajajočega maturitetnega tedna pa je napovedoval zlovešči 4. junij, dan pisanja poskusnih testov iz vseh maturitetnih predmetov. Dodatno grozo je 4. juniju dajalo dejstvo, da mu je sledil 5. junij, dan, ki je pred osemnajstimi leti prinesel na ta svet prekletstvo Rona Weasleya – rojstni dan Draca Malfoya.

Za boljše razpoloženje se je sedmi letnik Gryfondoma odločil za sproščujoč večer ob vrčku maslenuška pri Treh metlah.

Harry je približno tri ure pred odhodom v Meryascoveeno prišel do zelo nezdravega zaključka, da bi se morda z novim videzom lahko bolj samozavestno lotil osvajanja Draca Malfoya, kar sta z navdušenim vreščanjem pozdravili Parvati in Lavender ter Harryja skupaj s kopico Ronu popolnoma neznanih kozmetičnih pripomočkov odvedli v dekliško kopalnico, iz katere se še niso vrnili.

‘Mene nekaj zelo skrbi, Ron,‘ je izjavila Hermiona in se s ' _Paritvenimi navadami vyl_ ' vred preselila na kavč zraven Rona. ‘Poglej!’ je rekla in mu pred nos pomolila odstavek z zastrašujočim naslovom ‘Trimesečno paritveno obdobje’. 

_**"Ko vyla izbere partnerja, se začne trimesečno paritveno obdobje, ki je lahko za človeškega partnerja precej naporno – vyle so namreč znane po velikem seksualnem apetitu"**_

‘TRI MESECE!’ je zgroženo vzkliknil Ron. Zakaj je moral videti ta odstavek? Le zakaj?! ‘To je vendar obupno!’

Hermiona je resnobno pokimala. ‘Nujno moram govoriti z McHudurro!’

Ron je vneto pokimal, čeprav mu ni bilo najbolj jasno, kaj lahko ravnateljica stori, a kljub temu … Nekdo vendar mora ukrepati!

‘Upam, da jo bodo lahko opravljali po 5. septembru,’ je rekla Hermiona in stisnila k sebi okrasno blazino.

Ron je zmedeno pogledal. 'O čem hudiča govoriš, Hermiona?'

‘Matura, Ron!’ je nepotrpežljivo vzkliknila Hermiona. ‘Harry, Ernie in Malfoy morajo opraviti maturo, pa tudi Ginny ima zaključne teste, tako da …’

‘MATURA?!’ je zavpil Ron in skočil pokonci. Njegovi sestri ali pa njunemu najboljšemu prijatelju je grozilo trimesečno prakticiranje kdove kako zastrašujočih seksualnih aktivnosti z njihovim najhujšim sovražnikom, Hermiona pa se sekira, ker bodo zamudili _maturo_?! Ron je že od nekdaj vedel, da je s Hermiono Granger nekaj narobe … Zdaj je dobil dokaz, da je ženska totalno in popolnoma za luno!

V tistem trenutku sta v sobo stopili Lavender in Parvati, ponosno žareči in navešeni z nakitom sta bili videti kot dve pravkar postavljeni novoletni jelki, med njima pa je stal nekdo, ki bi brez tone želeja na glavi, rahlo obeljenih lasnih konic, obupno ozke kričeče rdeče majčke in odvratnih, najbrž zelo modernih bunkeljskih hlač, lahko bil Harry Potter. 

Lavender in Parvati sta po še zadnjih napotkih, v katere žepe naj Harry potisne roke, ko bo v Malfoyevi bližini, in kako globoko se sme oziroma mora pri tem znižati pas na hlačah, na srečo zapustili gryfondomsko sobo. Hermiona in Ron sta še vedno strmela v Harryja, kot bi imel dve glavi, in Harry je bil v svoji novi opravi videti tako nesproščen, kot da bi ga nekdo vtaknil v viteški oklep. Hermiona je stopila k njemu, se odkašljala in rekla: ‘A-hem, Harry, tale tvoj novi videz … Saj ne rečem, da je napačen, ampak … nismo vsi za vse … Zabini morda res zgleda fenomenalno v takšnih cunjicah, ampak ti …’

‘Stari, obupno zgledaš!’ je bleknil Ron.

Harry je nasršeno premeril najprej enega in potem drugega ter siknil: ‘Ne zdita se mi ravno merodajna za deljenje modnih nasvetov!’

_Merodajna_?! Ron je bil prepričan, da v vseh sedmih letih Harry še nikoli ni izjavil, da je kdo ali kaj _merodajno_. Dvomil je, da je Harry prej sploh poznal pomen te besede. Še Ron sam ni bil čisto prepričan, da ve, kaj pomeni … 

Hermiona je obogatitev Harryjevega besednega zaklada sprejela z odkritim navdušenjem.‘Tako je prav, Harry! Ljudi se osvaja z besedami, ne z videzom!’ je modro zaključila in Ron je ob tem skoraj doživel manjši srčni infarkt. Če bo začela Hermiona deliti nasvete, kako naj osvoji Malfoya s širjenjem besedišča … Potem ga je obšel neprijeten spomin na četrti letnik in je zlovoljno pripomnil: ‘Misliš kot ti in Levy?’

Hermiona ga je besno pogledala. ‘Od tebe tako ni za pričakovati, da boš razumel kaj takšnega, Ronald Wasley!’ je zabrusila, potem pa z glasnim ‘Greva, Harry!’ zapustila gryfondomsko dnevno sobo.

Harry je stopil za njo in tudi Ronu ni preostalo drugega. 

¨¨¨¨

Nekaj minut čez polnoč je začela gryfondomska druščina počasi zapuščati Tri metle. Vsi, razen Harryja, ki je še vedno trmasto vztrajal utopiti svojo nesrečno usodo – Malfoy se namreč ves večer ni prikazal pri Treh metlah – v kdove katerem kozarcu gin tonika.

‘Saj ne bom dolgo,’ je zagotovil Hermioni, ko je izrazila svojo zaskrbljenost glede dejstva, da so imeli naslednji dan na urniku prvi dve uri obrambo z Rawsom. ‘Samo malo bi bil rad sam,’ je še nesrečno pristavil.

‘Prav,’ je pokimala Hermiona, ‘ampak v tem primeru moram izvesti gibalni urok.’

Gibalni urok je osebi, nad katero je bil izveden, dovolil gibanje le na natančno omejenem prostoru. Če je oseba prišla do meje dovoljenega, se je ‘zaletela’ v nevidni zid. V tem primeru je Hermiona določila mejo 20 metrov pred vhodom v spolzgadovske prostore.

‘No prav,’ je zavzdihnil Harry. 

¨¨¨  
_**“Vylinski feromoni ne vplivajo na že zaljubljene osebe, razen …”**_

Ron je široko zazehal in zaprl ‘Paritvene navade vyl’. Čez dva dni bo tako vsega konec, poleg tega je v knjigi samo nakladanje, brez praktičnih napotkov, kot bi bil recimo recept, kako uničiti feromone z vylo vred. Ura je bila že skoraj ena in bil je skrajni čas za spanec.

Približno ob petih zjutraj je Rona prebudilo nekaj, kar se je med mrmranjem neke bunkeljske pesmi z vso težo vrglo na njegovo posteljo. Bunkeljska melodija se je prikradla v Ronove napol delujoče možgane in se vpletla v moreče sanje o pajkih, ki so od njega ponavadi zahtevali, da pleše step, vendar so se ob tej melodiji odločili raje za foxtrot. Ron se je s krikom zbudil in ob svojih nogah odkril vir melodije.

‘Prekleto, Harry! Koliko je sploh ura?’

Harry je skomignil z rameni in se počasi dvignil v sedeč položaj. ‘Mislim … mislim … da bi … hik! ... moralpočasiitspat.’

‘Pridi!’ je ukazal Ron in Harryja nekako zvlekel s svoje postelje. ‘Premikaj noge, drugače ne bova prišla nikamor!’ Harryju se je zdelo očitno zelo zabavno viseti na Ronu in noge enostavno vleči za seboj.

‘Čakaj … čakaj malo. Nek … hik ... nekaj moram poskusiti.’ Harry je na dan privlekel palico, potem pa se zravnal (ob tem ga je Ron iz varnostnih razlogov podpiral), se obrnil proti vratom in svečano zabrundal: ‘ _Accio_ Draco!’

‘Harry … Saj veš, da _accio_ ne deluje na ljudeh,’ je Ron zmajal z glavo in si obenem skušal predstavljati zmedo, ki bi zavladala v čarovniškem svetu, če bi komu uspelo _accio_ razširiti na ljudi.

Harry je bil videti, kot da mu je nekdo povedal, da je Mrlakenstein ponovno vstal od mrtvih. Ko ga je Ron s skrajnimi napori končno privlekel do postelje, je Harry z obrazom naprej padel nanjo in zamomljal nekaj nerazločnih besed v blazino. Potem se je prevalil na hrbet in nadaljeval z momljanjem bunkeljske melodije, le da je tokrat vsake toliko dodal tudi besedilo.

Ron je globoko zavzdihnil. Čez slabe štiri ure se bo začela dvojna ura obrambe, Seamus, Neville in Dean pa so ravno prejšnji večer uspeli porabiti zadnje zaloge alkomira. Alkomir je bil zelo iskan napoj, ki je povzročil takojšnjo streznitev in ga je na Bradavičarki vedno primanjkovalo. Ron se je ozrl k Harryju, ki je zdaj poleg vedno glasnejšega prepevanja pesmi dodajal še zvoke raznih glasbil. Težko je bilo pričakovati, da se bo Harry do zajtrka streznil po naravni poti.

In vsega je bil seveda kriv Draco Malfoy! Nič čudnega ne bi bilo, če bi to počel nalašč! 

‘Samo dva dni še, Harry!’ je vzpodbudno rekel Ron. ‘Potem pa bo končno konec teh bedastih vylinskih feromonov!’

‘Mmmhm… Brez njih je vse skupaj … malo lažje,’ je zamomljal Harry, tik preden ga je zmanjkalo.

Seveda je lažje! Oziroma, brez njih ni _lažje_ , brez njih ni NIČESAR, kar bi moralo biti lažje … Je že res, da je Harry nagnusno pijan, ampak takih nesmislov mu vseeno ne bi bilo treba trositi. 

Ron je preostanek noči spal zelo slabo. Izmenično so ga preganjale moraste sanje o pajkih, ki v a cappella slogu prepevajo Harryjevo bunkeljsko pesem, in o tem, kako sta Malfoy in Fleur z vylinskimi feromoni prevzela popoln nadzor nad družino Weasley. 

 

¨¨¨

Zajtrk je bil kot nadaljevanje morastih sanj. Harry se, kot je Ron predvideval, še ni streznil. Še vedno si je potihem prepeval isto popevko. 

‘Že celo večnost nisem slišal tega komada!’ je zadovoljno vzkliknil Seamus in se s svojim obupnim glasom pridružil Harryju. Kmalu je pritegnilo še nekaj osebkov bunkeljskega porekla, s Hermiono vred, in Ron se je začel spraševati, če se je sploh kdo od Gryfondomovcev že popolnoma streznil.

Dvojna ura obrambe je bila blazno naporna. Ponavljali so snov vseh sedmih let in na sredini druge ure je bil Ron že tako zmeden in utrujen, da se ni mogel spomniti niti najosnovnejših urokov. Pomoč je poskušal dobiti pri Hermioni, pa ga je zelo nataknjeno zavrnila z besedami: ‘Sam delaj Ron! Tako bo tudi na maturi.’

Nato se je Ron upajoče obrnil k Harryju, a zaman. Harry je pergament, na katerega bi moral napisati postopke vseh znanih urokov za protivampirsko obrambo, spremenil v precej kičastega netopirčka, ki je pravkar poletel proti prvim vrstam, natančneje proti Malfoyu. A Harry se je pri merjenju razdalje med četrto in prvo vrsto očitno malce uštel (alkohol, najbrž) kajti netopirček je poletel mimo Malfoyeve blond glave proti katedru, naravnost v Rawsovo naročje.

Videti je bilo, da se je Harry v tistem trenutku dokončno streznil. Sledilo je nekaj sekund moreče tišine, ki jo je na splošno zadovoljstvo prekinil zvonec. Raws je še vedno nepremično strmel proti četrti vrsti, potem pa, ne da bi umaknil pogled s Harryja, zelo demonstrativno raztrgal papirnatega netopirčka in stisnil skozi zobe: ‘V moj kabinet, GOSPOD WEASLEY. Pri priči! Ostali lahko greste!’

_Gospod Weasley_?! Kaj hudiča …?

Harry je v zadregi pogledal Rona in skomignil z rameni: ‘Najbrž zato, ker si predstavnik. Za mene tako ve, da nisem več čisto pri pravi,’ je nekoliko zagrenjeno dodal, preden je pobral svoje stvari z mize in zasanjano stopil za Spolzgadovci.

Hermiona je v trenutku skočila za njim: ‘HARRY! Takoj pridi nazaj! Ne prisili me, da uporabim _kamnitis totalis_!’

¨¨¨¨

Raws je v dve enaki steklenički kapnil nekaj ostudno zelenega, ju previdno zaprl in stresel. Ves čas ni spregovoril niti besedice in Ron še vedno ni imel pojma, zakaj ga je poklical v svoj kabinet. Resda je predstavnik študentov Gryfondoma, a to najbrž ne pomeni, da mora biti odgovoren za dejanja feromonsko motenih sošolcev, še posebej zato, ker so vsega tako ali tako – kot vedno – krivi Spolzgadovci. Nič čudnega ne bi bilo, če bi se izkazalo, da je vse skupaj spolzgadovska zarota proti Gryfondomovcem, zarota, ki jo vodi prav Robaus Raws, ki je morda s čitljivijo ravnokar prebral Ronove misli in ga bo zdaj po kratkem postopku zastrupil z dvojno dozo te odvratno zelene brozge, in tako za vse večne čase prikril resnico o spolzgadovski vylinsko-feromonski zaroti.

‘To je za vašo sestro,’ je hladno rekel Raws in Ronu porinil v roke eno od stekleničk.

‘Erm … Kaj pa je to?’ je preplašeno vprašal Ron. Morda hoče Raws postopoma zastrupiti kar vse Weasleye?

‘Napoj za zbranost. Približno za 12 ur izniči vpliv feromonov. Za zaključne teste,’ je še pristavil Raws.

Šele zdaj je Ron na stekleničkah opazil etikete z imenoma Ginny Weasley in Ernie MacMillan. Ampak kje je bila steklenička za Harryja?

‘Erm … Oprostite, ampak ali Harry ne dobi napoja?’

‘Ne,’ ga je na kratko zavrnil Raws. ‘Protiferomonski napoji se _nikoli_ ne smejo mešati s hormonom zaljubljenosti.’ Potem je Rona ošinil s strupenim pogledom in zaničljivo pristavil: ‘In vi imate za seboj pet let učenja napojev, gospod Weasley?’

Hormon zaljubljenosti? Kakšen prekleti hormon _zaljubljenosti_ neki?

‘Ampak … V knjigi piše, da feromoni ne delujejo na zaljubljene osebe!’

‘Razen če je potencialni vylin partner, v našem primeru Potter, zaljubljen v osebo, ki oddaja feromone, ki je v našem primeru Draco Malfoy,’ ga je zdolgočaseno podučil Raws. ’Najbrž odlomka niste najbolje dojeli. Preveč učenih besed za vas, Weasley?’

To ni imelo nikakršnega smisla! To bi vendar pomenilo, da je Harry … Ne, totalen nesmisel! 

‘Potem bi Harry moral biti zalj… Kako … kako ste sploh prišli na kaj takega?’ je zgroženo vprašal Ron, ki je za trenutek pozabil, da se pogovarja z _Rawsom_.

‘Čitljivija,’ je nataknjeno začel Raws, ‘zna biti včasih precej neprijetna zadeva. Sicer pa bi pričakoval, da ste o privatnem življenju vašega lokalnega heroja malce bolje seznanjeni.’

‘A… a mislite čitljivijo v _petem_ letniku?’ je slabotno vprašal Ron.

‘V petem letniku sem bil po službeni dolžnosti prisiljen v izvajanje čitljivije na Potterju in verjemite mi, da njegova glava ni tako fascinanten prostor, da bi to želel ponavljati tudi v svojem prostem času!’

‘Ali bi mi radi povedali, da je Harry v resnici, že od takrat zaljubljen v …’ Preklet hudič, saj tega še izgovoriti ne more!

Videti je bilo, da je tudi Rawsu te teme odločno dovolj.

‘Weasley bojim se, da niste sposobni povezati niti najpreprostejših informacij v logično celoto! Zdaj pa se poberite iz mojega kabineta, preden ga dokončno kontaminirate s svojo imbecilnostjo!’ 

Na poti v gryfondomski stolp je Ron skušal iz vsega tega prekletega spolzgadovsko-vylinskega sranja potegniti kolikor toliko sprejemljiv zaključek. Pa nekako ni šlo. Samo ena stvar je bila boleče očitna: Če je Raws govoril resnico, potem se kaj lahko zgodi, da bodo po 5. juniju imeli s Harryjem še večje težave, če ga Malfoy _ne bo_ izbral. Kajti, kot je pisalo na 432. strani 'Paritvenih navad vyl’ – _**“Vyla ostane z izbranim partnerjem za vse življenje.”**_

To v nobenem primeru ni bil dobrodošel podatek. Človek bi od vyl pričakoval, da so divje promiskuitetna bitja, ne pa fanatični monogamisti …

Na kratko povedano, po Ronovem mnenju se je Harryju v vsakem primeru obetala zelo temna prihodnost …

 

¨¨¨¨  
_**˝Ko vyla izbere partnerja, vpliv feromonov popolnoma popusti; zaradi tega se lahko osebe, ki so bile mesec dni pod vplivom vylinske kemije počutijo zelo bedasto.˝**_

 

Petega junija zjutraj se je Ron z zadnjimi močmi privlekel k zajtrku. Prejšnji dan so pisali poskusne maturitetne teste in ker njegovo znanje ni bilo ravno briljantno, ga je Hermiona skoraj do treh zjutraj gnjavila z dodatnimi nalogami iz bunkljelogije, obrambe in astronomije. 

Harry je v Veliko dvorano prišel že zelo zgodaj – bled kot stena je pogledoval proti vhodu in čakal na prihod sedmega letnika Spolzgada. Ginny si je nervozno grizla nohte in strmela v isto smer.

Spolzgadovci so prišli zadnji. Nott in Zabini sta bila videti precej neprespana, Garkinsonova pa je z zaničujočim pogledom najprej ošinila Harryja in Ginny, potem pa še Ernieja, zmajala z glavo in zagodrnjala: ‘Pri Merlinu, kakšen beden izbor! Ubogi Draco.’ 

Za njimi je v dvorano vstopil še Filch in zaloputnil z vrati. Videti je bilo, da Malfoya sploh ne bo k zajtrku in Rona je zajel val upanja. A žal ne za dolgo …

Vrata Velike dvorane so se sunkovito odprla in med njimi je stal Malfoy. Glede na njegov videz, bi se dalo sklepati, da je za vyle 18. rojstni dan zelo naporna zadeva tudi v fizičnem smislu. Malfoy je bil popolnoma prepoten, lasje so mu štrleli v vse smeri, videti pa je bilo tudi, kot bi se mu sredi oblačenja začelo zelo muditi; plašča sploh ni imel na sebi, kravata je bolj kot ne visela na njem, na srajci je imel zapete samo tri gumbe, pa tudi z njegovim dihanjem očitno ni bilo vse v redu …

V Veliki dvorani je zavladala popolna tišina. 

Ron se je ozrl k Ginny, ki je nenadoma odvrnila pogled od Malfoya in začela nekam prestrašeno lesti v eno svojih sošolk. Ron se je obrnil k Pihpuffovcem. Ernie je napol zlezel pod mizo, pred obraz pa je v obupnem poskusu pretvarjanja, da bere, panično tiščal narobe obrnjene Preroške novice.

Ko se je Malfoy ozrl proti gryfondomskemu omizju, je bil videti kot napol nor popotnik po puščavi, ki je tik na tem da umre od žeje, a se mu je pravkar prikazala rosna steklenica ledenomrzle vode. V podobi Harryja Potterja.

Harry se je, s pogledom iskalca na finalu svetovnega prvenstva, ki je samo nekaj centimetrov oddaljen od zviza, pognal preko gryfondomske mize, prevrnil Parvatijin stol (s Parvati vred) in se v trenutku znašel tik pred Malfoyem.

Malfoyu je enomesečni molk očitno malce načel sposobnosti tekočega govora, kajti iz sebe je spravil samo: ‘Ti … Jaz … Seks … ZDAJ!’ 

Videti je bilo, da Harry ne potrebuje nikakršne daljše besedne predigre in Ron se je za trenutek zbal, da bosta Malfoyev ZDAJ vzela čisto dobesedno.

Na srečo je že v naslednjem trenutku Malfoy zamahnil s palico in izdejanila sta se kdove kam.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Da je učinek feromonov na Ginny in Ernieja popustil, je bilo očitno takoj naslednji trenutek, ko sta oba v en glas vzkliknila ‘Hvala Merlinu, da nisem na Harryjevem mestu!’ 

‘Mislite, da sta se izdejanila kam daleč?’ je vprašal Dean radovedno, ko so se po hodniku odpravljali k urokom. ‘Le kam se mislita spravit za tri mesece?!’

‘Morda k Harryjevim sorodnikom?’ se je zarežal Seamus. ‘Ali pa v Malfoyev dvorec?’

Skupina Gryfondomcev je prasnila v smeh, le Ron je smrtno resen stopal za njimi.

Še vedno ni pozabil na neprijeten pogovor z Rawsom. Mar je Harry res tako uspešno skrival svoja čustva do Malfoya, pred njimi in morda celo pred samim sabo? Ampak kateri cepec lahko več let blefira, da ni zaljubljen v nekoga, ki ga vidi praktično vsak dan? 

‘Ron…’ Hermiona je z velikim kupom knjig v naročju nekoliko nervozno in negotovo strmela vanj in Rona je to malce zmedlo. Navadno so bili njeni pogledi nestrpni, jezni ali očitajoči.  
‘Glede na to, da imamo do ponedeljka še možnost izdejanjanja iz Bradavičarke …’ je začela in glas se ji je ob tem rahlo zatresel, ‘sem mislila, da bi midva mogoče lahko … kam ... šla …’

Sedmim letnikom je bilo zadnje štiri dni pred začetkom mature dovoljeno izdejanjanje, da bi imeli možnost sprostitve pred mukami prihajajočega tedna, a Rona je prevzel neprijeten občutek, da hoče Hermiona prost izhod izkoristiti za iskanje dodatnih knjižnih virov. Morda ji zaloga knjižnice na Bradavičarki ne zadostuje več.

‘Ne grem v glavno londonsko knjižnico!’ je nesrečno zastokal Ron in Hermiona se je precej nepričakovano in nekoliko v zadregi nasmehnila.

‘Pravzaprav se mi zdi, da je bilo učenja dovolj. In glede na to, da vedno govoriš, kako hočeš še enkrat iti v bunkeljski kino … sem mislila … da bi lahko šla ta vikend.’ 

Ron, ki ga je že ' _se mi zdi, da je bilo učenja dovolj_ ' popolnoma šokiral, je samo nemo prikimal. Odločil se je, da bo o vzrokih za nenadno divje razbijanje svojega srca razmišljal kdaj drugič.

Hermiona je rahlo zardela, se nasmehnila in rekla: ‘Prav. Zdaj pa pridi, drugače bova zamudila uroke.’

 

Draco Malfoy je bil vyla.

Harry Potter je bil zaljubljen v Malfoya.

Hermiona Granger je rekla, da je bilo _učenja dovolj_ , in je Rona povabila na zmenek.

Karkoli se še ima zgoditi, Rona Weasleya bo od zdaj naprej prekleto težko šokirati.


End file.
